


Remember Thine Oath

by aban_ataashi



Series: Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [26]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Gen, God Squad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/pseuds/aban_ataashi
Summary: Serving the Leaden Key has never been a safe calling.
Series: Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547509
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	Remember Thine Oath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bazylia_de_Grean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/gifts).



> For the Prompt: "Safety"

Serving the Leaden Key has never been a _safe_ calling.

Nona has known this from the beginning, and it is something she has always accepted. The Leaden Key, the purpose it serves, is all bigger than the needs of its individual members. To risk, to sacrifice, is at times a necessary action.

And Nona knows her service to Woedica is worth whatever comes. Even now, as she sits in an enemy camp surrounded by those who mean to kill her and she cannot deny to herself that she is afraid, this fact has not changed.

Nona’s mother pleas with her to change her mind, and even Idalia asks her to consider the option, as if breaking her vows could come so easily. As if the threat of death should be enough to shake the conviction Nona has built her life upon. As if she would turn away from her Queen for the sake of something as small as her own life.

When Woedica answers her prayers and promises her aid, Nona is of course immeasurably grateful. She does not _wish_ to die. But even now she knows that the day may still come when her Queen requires that kind of sacrifice. If it does, Nona already knows what she will do.

Because she knows there are some things more important than safety.


End file.
